


Blood Relations

by ZeemonLii



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Consensual, Dating, Eggs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Hand Job, Human x Icthyo sapien, Icthyo sapien x Icthyo sapien, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, News Media, Non human culture, Non human gentiles, Nudity, Ocean Sex, Other, Pool Sex, Succubus, Threesome, hermaphrodite, non human sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hellish ‘blood’ relative of HB’s comes calling at the BPRD. Abe pays a painful and hefty price at their meeting, but secrets are revealed about the Icthyo sapien and his species. What will Abe learn about himself that he hadn’t known before? And does he still have a hope of finding others like himself? Rated for a reason. Additional warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Hellboy. I am just a fan who writes fics. I make NO money from this. Please don't sue.
> 
> Warning: There is a bit of non-con and torture in the fic, but nothing too graphic. Most of the painful scenes are ‘glossed over.’ There are also some gentler loving later on. That is more the focus of this fic rather than the non-con.
> 
> Other notes: This fic focuses mostly on Abe, but HB, Liz and Kate play roles in it as well. However, I am only a movie-verse person. I have never read the comics and therefore know next to nothing about Abe’s ‘official’ past (AKA all that Langdon Everett Caul stuff) and so I’ve made up my own Abe back story for this fic. Just thought I should warn you. Oh and this fic is set soon after the first movie. Just another little important tid bit. There is no Elven/Golden Army stuff in here. Alright, I think that’s it for now. On with the story!

**Prologue:** The Unexpected Visitor

Abraham’s hand drifted lightly over the many spines of the residents of the bookshelf in front of him as he looked for a tome that would help him with his current research. It was more of a personal project this time rather than an official BPRD one (things had been a little slow around the bureau lately), but luckily his access to the library’s collections was not limited to official inquiries.

Really, with his tank taking up one wall of the library and the recently furnished bedroom he’d been assigned to right through a door to his left, this room with all it’s pages of knowledge was more home to him than any other place at the BPRD. It was his refuge from the unforgiving human world that seemed to barely tolerate his existence. Sure, the other agents at the BPRD were nice to him, even friendly, but outside in the normal world people seemed less… accepting of one such as he; someone so strange and different from them, but here, in the library he was safe. It was a place where he could let his mental barriers relax and just be himself without fear of being overcome by the intensity of the thoughts of the thousands of humans that crowded the city above.

Even after the Professor was murdered, which happened a few yards from where he currently stood, this place had continued to be Abraham’s sanctuary. Special wards were put up and every precaution the bureau knew was taken to keep evil out of the library for, as everyone knew, knowledge was power and the BPRD would be nothing without it. There was no way the bureau could be effective if they didn’t have a clue about what they were going up against. And, Abe admitted to himself, being here he somehow still felt close to the man who had been his father in every way, but blood. Maybe it was because Professor Broom spent so much time in the library during his life. Maybe all those hours and day and happy times overwrote the horror of the isolated incident that had been the man’s death. Or maybe it was because Broom hadn’t been scared to die; that he had accepted his fate and only wished for the happiness of those he left behind. Abe knew this for a fact because he had felt it the first time he had entered the library after the murder took place. He remembered being so scared his psychic abilities would kick in and force him to relive that gruesome night, but instead all he felt was a warm understanding wrap around him like a blanket, almost as if the Professor were still there. True there was a thread of sorrow and regret within the rest of the psychic echo, but then that was just what made it so human. Abe knew then that even in his death, Broom was still watching over them all.

The many weeks Abe had to spend recovering from the wounds the hellhounds left on him found him in the library reading or just sitting, meditating, and feeling the unseen world around him with his mind. He absolutely loved the books. He knew it was cliché but he really loved to learn. It probably came from having a teacher as a foster parent, but he could never blame the professor for that. The stories, oh the stories. How he loved them. He could get lost in them for hours, even days, and never get bored. It was just a part of who he was.  And he always, always felt safe in the library. And that is why he had no reason to fear as he felt a presence much like his adopted brothers appear behind him. He didn’t question the sudden appearance or even the subtle wrongness of the presence. No, instead he just glanced over his shoulder with a smile, expecting Hellboy because who else could it possibly be?

“Just give me a second Red,” the _Icthyo sapien_ said not really looking to see who was there before his gaze turned back to the books shelved in front of him. “I’ll be done in a moment.”

“Not quite right my little morsel.”

Abe stiffened with a gasp at the strange voice. He stood there frozen not wanting to provoke the creature behind him as he stared straight ahead and tried to figure out what to do. The voice behind him sounded like a woman’s, but there was no chance a human could have the presence he was feeling. It was demonic. There was no doubt about it. It was also strangely like Hellboy’s but… primal.

“What are you?” Abe demanded, whirling to face the creature but… nothing was there. The library suddenly seemed darker to his eyes, the shadows lengthening as if to reach for him. Abe quickly back away towards the light of the fireplace. Something was very, very wrong. He could feel it but he couldn’t find it’s source. Then the electric lights flickered out, leaving him with only the fire.

Abe swallowed hard, trying to keep the fear that bubbled up inside him in check. “What are you?!” he yelled at the shadows, an edge of panic creeping into his voice. This wasn’t supposed to be possible! The wards-

Cruel laughter echoed out of the darkness, making Abe jump. He hadn’t really expected an answer. “You shall see little one.” He could hear the smile in the voice. “Yes indeed you shall see… This will be fun.” Then there was more laughter.

The shadows suddenly jumped towards him, as if to swallow him whole and for one gut wrenching second Abe thought the fire had died, but then the shadows retreated again from the light. Even so, Abe flinched back until he was close enough to the fire he could feel the heat sear his skin. His heart was racing painfully in his chest and his mouth was dry with terror. This was not good. Something was playing with him and it had all the cards. He felt like a rabbit staring into the jaws of a wolf and he didn’t like that feeling at all. Whoever- no, whatever was in the room with him was dangerous. Really, really dangerous. Still, he couldn’t help, but feel a small flare of anger flicker to life in his gut even in his fear. How dare this beast attack him in his sanctuary! The thought ‘it wasn’t fair’ flicker thought his mind quickly followed by, ‘I’ll show her.’ Whatever she was, he wasn’t some helpless babe she could prey upon. His resolve hardened, sharpening his thoughts. Gun. He had to get to his gun. Without a second to loose, he turned and launched himself towards his equipment, hidden in a desk drawer for emergencies, but he never made it.

Abe screamed as something pounced onto him from behind and slammed him to the ground. He lay there panting, dazed for a moment from the hard hit then claws dug into his back.The pain startled the _Icthyo sapien_ back to full consciousness.  He yelped again and thrashed against the hands holding him, but whatever was sitting on his back was pinning him to the floor with unnatural strength. He shivered as he felt its breath hot on his neck. He could smell sulfur. Demon. It was a demon. A high demon from hell. He was certain but… there was another scent. It was familiar but he couldn’t place it. It was… it was…

“Quiet babe,” the creature whispered. “I won’t hurt you… much.” At the final word she ripped the back of his shirt open with a gleeful laugh, not carrying about the drops of purplish blood that were torn from his skin, and pressed her palms against his bare skin.

Abe gasped, his eyes widening as he felt the demon’s hot, burning power touch his flesh. Knowledge of the creature suddenly flooded his mind. She was in his head. She… Succubus.  He knew her scent now even though he had never smelled it before. Sex. Behind the brimstone she smelled of sex. Of lust and sweat and she was going to make him- she was going to force him to- to do _it_ so- so she could _eat_ him.

Abe cried out as the demon seared it’s way into his thoughts. The knowledge of her fueled his fear, giving him strength. He struggled violently, knowing what the Succubus would do to him if he couldn’t get away. “No. Don’t touc-mmmghf.”

A rough hand shoved a strip of cloth into his mouth, gagging him. He saw a flash of red skin before the ends of the cloth were jerked back, pulling on his mouth and forcing him to arch his back painfully, his hands scrambling for purchase on the floor. She could have snapped him like a twig right there, but where was the fun in that? No, she wanted to eat him.  His pain was so delicious right now she couldn’t imagine what he would taste like when properly prepared. She licked her lips at the thought. He looked so delicious. So exotic, even as he continued to struggle.

“Shhh, shhh baby,” she whispered huskily, her gaze heavy with lust. “Don’t fight it. There’s nothing you can do now. You’re mine,” she grinned as she leaned over her prey as ran her tongue over his gills in a long, luxurious lick.  

Abe shivered under her touch. Hot. She was so hot and her strange sulpheric scent was somehow intoxicating. It was making him dizzy. Abe shook his head, trying to dislodge the fog that was clouding his mind, but the thick, heavy mist refused to leave.

The Succubus laughed at the reaction. “Ahhhh this is going to be fun,” she mused, tying the ends of the gag behind his head and letting him fall heavily forward onto the floor again before tying his hands behind him with another strip of his ragged shirt. Her hips thrust against his back as she worked, grinding their flesh together as she savored this moment of his helplessness and fear. It aroused her so to have a powerful male brought to this. He would taste soooo good.

A sob escaped Abe’s trembling body, as he tried to yank his hands out of their bonds. If he could cry he would have been. This couldn’t be happening. It had to be nightmare. It had to be.

“Mmmm you’re cries are so beautiful,” the succubus purred, almost to herself as she rubbing her hands up his bare, bloodied back and over his shoulders, her hips still thrusts against him. “So much fear. It tastes soooo good. I want more.”

The demon grasped his shoulder at the words and buried her claws into his flesh, raking them down his back. Abe screamed into the gag, jerking and withering in his bonds as he felt his skin tear and blood drip wetly down his side. He heard the Succubus laughing at his pain.

“Oh morsel,” she practically giggled with delight. “You know what I am, what I can and will do to you and that is going to make this absolutely delightful.”

Abe shivered, realizing with wide terrified eyes that his thoughts about what this creature was were no mere speculation, but truth that she had given him. Oh god. She really was… Sex demon.

The Succubus laughed at his thoughts, her psychic hooks still buried deep in his mind, then she started as another came into the _Icthyo sapien_ ’s head unbidden. Abe tried desperately to suppress it but it was too late. She knew.

“Virgin?” The she-demon leered down at him then let out a triumphant snarl. Leaning down, she pressed every inch of her hot, naked skin to his, ignoring the way he flinched as her touch rubbed painfully at the bloody marks she had just left on his back.

“Oh this is going to be fun,” she growled, the hunger in her husky voice making him shiver. “It’s been a long time since I have eaten and you are going to make a perfect meal, little virgin male,” she nearly spat out the words as she started humping against his body.

Abe squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper, utterly terrified. This couldn’t be happening. Not at home. The wards. Impossible. It was supposed to be safe. Not- He screamed into the gag again as he felt the Succubus’s hot power, penetrate into his flesh and mind. Too hot. It was too hot. Desperate he sent out a mental call, hoping somebody would come. _Help. Hellboy. Hellboy HELP!_

“Nobody can hear you morsel,” the succubus hissed, digging her claws into his already shredded shoulder. “You. Are. Mine.”

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slow to start, I know, and it's a bit rough, but I hope you can forgive that. This is my first Hellboy (AKA Abe Sapien) fic so yah... I hope I've at least intrigued you. Thanks for reading and I would love some comments. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames. Thanks.


	2. And Then There Was Pain

The pain grew, tightening in Abe’s belly as the succubus ruthlessly brought his withering body closer and closer to an unwanted orgasm. He knew he was screaming now. He had been screaming for hours, his throat raw and his voice broken with his shrieks of agony. Acid seem to burn inside him, eating away at his guts with every stroke of her hand. It hurt. Why did it hurt so much? The demon had forced his penis into arousal, his first arousal in fact, but he had never heard of such a thing hurting like this even under a succubus’s hand. This demon breed was supposed to fuck men to death then eat their souls, but instead of drowning in pleasure Abe found himself writhing on his back in deep, torturous pain. Getting his breath back, the _Ichthyo sapien_ screamed again, ignoring the way the sound tore at his throat. He screamed as loud as he could, hoping, begging someone would rescue him, but no one came.

 _Hellboy. Hellboy please… Help. It hurts. I can’t… Save me!_ Abe pleaded mentally, but still no one came. A sob of pure despair escaped his lips making the succubus smile. She could feel him shivering under her hands. It was perfect. He was perfect. Better then she could have ever imagined.

“My brother cannot hear you, little morsel. No one is going to come to your rescue. You are mine and I am going to play with you for a very long time,” the Succubus grinning above him then sunk her teeth deep into his shoulder, jerking his length hard with her hand and glorifying in his soul shattering screams.

She drew back from the bite as he gasped desperately for breath, his purple tinged blood dripping down to soak into the carpet under him. All the pain was making him woozy; so woozy that he almost didn’t notice her lower her bloody lips onto his sex. He cried out and shuttered against her as she sucked hard on his length. She could tell he was getting close even as he squirmed weakly to get out of her grasp. It hurt so much.

“Come on. Quit fighting it male. Give me you lust,” the Succubus grinned, tonguing his tip. It had taken a long time for her to coax the _Ichthyo_ _sapien’s_ tapered purple organ from the silt it normally hid within and now she was getting ready to reap the rewards. She found that Abe’s pre cum tasted oddly sour upon her tongue as she sucked him closer and closer to orgasm, but then she imagined that was just a part of the exoticness of his species. She had never eaten one of his kind before. It made a strange kind of sense that his sex would taste as well as look different then her normal prey’s.

Abe climaxed abruptly with a jerk and a shriek which cut off half way into a silent scream. Some pains are too great to voice.

The succubus grinned, expecting sweet man-cream to flood her mouth, but some bitter, acrid fluid erupted upon her tongue instead. The she-demon jerked back in shock, spitting out the _Ichthyo sapien’s_ disgusting cum.

He continued to spurt his seed in front of her, but she did not care. She growled, her claws digging into his shoulder as she shook him in anger at being denied her due. “You are a mature male. Why is your seed not ripe?! Tell me!” she snarled, but all he could do was shake his head feebly as he sobbed, half in shock from the pain of his orgasm.

The Succubus glared at the _Ichthyo sapien_ lying bound on the floor below her. Something was wrong with this male and she was not happy about it in the least. She had expected an exotic dinner but all she got was unpalatable. “Well fine,” she snapped crouched over him, ignoring his spent organ and the cum that lay glistening on his skin. “If I cannot have your sex, I will have your pain.”

She brushed a hand over his chest, tracing the lines of scars that lay on his skin and smiling as he trembled under her touch, his chest heaving as his ruined throat gasped hoarsely for air. She liked his scars and especially these three diagonal ones that lay across his chest. They were barely healed. She could practically feel the ghosts of the wound and it was so beautiful. They had been deep and painful and had nearly cost him his life. The she-demon wanted to make her own such mark on his body. She grinned, her plans shifting from feeding to play. This still could be fun; for her anyway. All the male would feel was pain.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter short, but I really, really wanted to get something of the main fic up so here this is. I promise the next chapter will be longer. He, he there was also be some big reveals in it too so that will be fun. Anyway, thanks for reading. And as always, I love feedback. Oh and sorry if the format is a little goofy. I’m still learning how AO3 works.


	3. EXTRA: Interspecies Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an EXTRA, meaning it is related material, but is not a part of the main plot of ‘Blood Relations’. I was going to tag this extra onto the end of the fic, but since I already had the idea and the scene basically written out, (and some lovely fans wanted more, but I’m still working through the main fics outline) I thought I would post the extra early as kind of teaser since you will probably be able to glean a few answers and/or questions about what will be happening in this fic by the material in the chapter.
> 
> P.S. THIS CHAPTER WILL ALWAYS APPEAR AS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS FIC. Any new postings will be posted before this EXTRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is graphic human on Icthyo sapien (Michael x Shura [both OC’s]) sex in this chapter. 
> 
> ABOUT CHARACTERS: This is just a quick note since these characters haven’t appeared yet in ‘BLOOD RELATIONS’ and will not for quite a while. They are just supporting cast in this fic, but this chapter is a little more in depth about them. Also, just a side note, you will learn more about the Ichthyo sapien’s heat and what causes it later on in the main fic. 
> 
> NOTE: When speech is italicized it means and Icthyo sapien (Shura in this case) is talking telepathically.
> 
> SHURA is one of Abraham Sapien’s specie, except she in one of the rare cases where instead of developing legs at puberty, she still had a tail (which makes her to be considered ‘feminine’ in the Ichthyo sapien culture). 
> 
> MICHAEL is a human fisherman who met Shura by accident (their meeting will be in the main fic) and has been visiting her, platonically, since.

_I am told I am beautiful with my soft green coloration, delicate form and flowing fins, but I never felt so until I met my strange finless one, my Michael. I know it was partially my fault. My looks have always intimidated others of my kind. No one thinks I will ever choose them. They think I don’t hear them, but I do. I am too pretty, they say; I will never be with them. So they never ask. And I’m am too shy. Far too shy to ask for the comfort and touch I desire from others. I was so lonely; surrounded by admirers, but completely untouched outside of my heat. I know it’s silly, but I always felt like an outcast because of it. I used to curse my beauty, wishing I had been born in some other form just so I could feel another’s hand touch me. Please embrace me, I would silently cry, unable to say it, but still willing them to understand. No one ever did. No one until him. Michael… The way he looks at me. It makes my insides melt. He makes me brave. He makes me need; need so bad I have to tell him to touch me. He is strange and finless, but I don’t care. He can’t breathe under water, but it doesn’t matter. He is strong and kind and so… free. I love the way he comforts me, wrapping his arms around me without a second thought whenever I am distressed. It is almost coarse compared to the gentle, soothing touches and caresses normal to my kind, but it doesn’t matter. It is a touch. I can feel his intent through it. His caring. I love it. I hope he knows that. It is so hard for me to speak in his language. I am not used to making the vocal sounds needed and it hurts my throat to do so. All but his name; Michael. That word feels like sweet honey spread across my tongue. It took me a long time to say it properly, but the way he smiled when I did… Ooh it makes my belly warm and tingly just thinking about it. I am so happy he lets me speak to him normally even though his kind are not used to mind to mind touches. My Michael… He is so ungraded around me. So kind. It is so refreshing. Oh sea and stars, I love him. If only I could show him how much…_

 

 

**/\/\/\/\**

_Michael…_

The human shivered as he felt the gentle thought caress his mind as he approached the entrance of the sea cave his ‘mermaid’ friend had made her home in. It was a warm and sunny afternoon, but a cool breeze buffeted him from the north. He thought the slight shiver running through him was just from the wind until the _Ichthyo sapien’s_ call came again.

 _Michael_ …

Michael grunted as a shudder ran up his spine and he quickened his pace. Shura was definitely calling for him, but something about her telepathic abilities felt different this time. Her sendings always felt so foreign and yet so beautiful to him except now there was strange undertow of desire in the words. He didn’t have time to think more about this new development as another urgent sending came to him.

_Michael!_

Tight tingles twisted in his gut and he felt himself harden a little as the sweet, sexually charged sending thrust into his mind. “Shit.” He whispered through clenched teeth, leaning a shoulder against the cliff face lining the beach to catch his breath. He had to be imagining things. This must have been an aftereffect of that stupid dream he had last night, but damn! He sucked in a sharp breath and forced himself to relax. This wasn’t right. He was being stupid. What if Shura was in danger and he was just standing around like a horny dope? He gritted his teeth and hurried on, rounding the corner of the cave entrance. “Shura?!”

He stopped, the tension leaving his shoulders with a sigh as his eyes found the beautiful _Ichthyo sapien_ lying stretched out on her side with her back to him on her bed of self-woven reeds and moss. She was sleeping, the afternoon sunlight dancing across her jade skin. He was such an idiot. He shouldn’t have been so concerned. Then he noticed her body was trembling with tension and a new thread of worry wormed it’s way into his thoughts. He could hear her breath quick and gasping within the sounds of the ocean waves behind him. Something must be wrong. She must be dreaming; maybe a nightmare. He wondered if there was anything he could do for her. If-

A soft whimper was the only warning he had before another mental cry pierced his consciousness.

_MICHAEL!_

The man nearly cried out as the sending stabbed into his mind, flashing a hot wave of lust through his blood. He shook his head, trying to clear his heat hazed thoughts. It was… too intense. This was nothing like Shura’s normal sendings. He couldn’t concentrate. It was too loud. Too hot. If his mind hadn’t been filled with the searing echoes of the sending, he would have noticed his erection jump to attention in his pants as his belly tightened and his thighs tingled with arousal.

“F-fuck,” he hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezing shut and his fists clenching at his sides as he tried to ride out the sensation. In it all his only clear thought was for Shura. She must have been having some awful nightmare. She never made vocal sounds unless she was distressed and these sendings... It was just had to be a bad sign. He desperately wanted to help Shura somehow; to tell her he was there for her. It was a strange protective urge he had felt ever since the first time he saw her terrified, caught up in a net on the deck of that boat.

Another quiet sob escaped the beautiful _Icthyo sapien_ in front of him and he felt something in his chest crack. The next second he found himself kneeling beside her.

 _Shhh, I’m here,_ he thought not wanting to disturb her sleep, but still willing her to somehow hear his thoughts and be comforted by them as he crouched down and gently stroked a hand over her side. He knew she loved to be touched. It was the only thing he knew that would truly comfort her every time, but he did not expect it when she jerked at the gentle caress and look over her shoulder.

“Michael?” The word sounded a bit slurred as it left her lips, almost as if she was groggy and he felt a wave of confusion from her as she sent him another thought. _You’re really here? You came to me?_ Her sendings whispered through his mind, lacking the sharp sexual charges of the ones before, but somehow it still forcing a little shiver of desire from his body.

He blinked, startled then a gentle smile spread across his lips. “Yah,” he said blushing a little at his own foolishness. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I can go.”

“No!” She grabbed for his arm as he moved to stand and held onto him as if for dear life. He was shocked for a second by the sudden outburst. Shura rarely said anything, but his name out loud; not unless she was desperate or scared. And he didn’t want her to be either.

_Stay._

Michael heard the little pleading word drift through his mind and suddenly he couldn’t even think of leaving her. He settled back, sitting on the ground, her sinewy body still twisted to cling to his arm. It wasn’t long before he found his eyes roaming over her, following the strong lines of her form. God she was so beautiful. Even though she was technically ‘tall’ – her total length at least brushing at six feet – she always seemed so small; so slim and delicate to him. She wasn’t unhealthy skinny or anything, but she was very thin. Still it was impossible to not notice the strong, lean muscle that coated her frame. Her body was intensely streamline; her torso looking much like a human males, but the bottom half lengthen in a tapering tail that flared at the end into a strong fin. She did have a slight hip where her tail met her more human-like parts and from where he sat he had a good view of her perky buttocks, between which cheeks, he guessed, hid an anus.

Even with all of this, Shura head was the most different part of her form with the gills at her neck, her lack of a protruding nose and those large, almost child-like eyes that blinked sideways. Her eyes… God they were so beautiful. They were like emeralds with flecks of every green, blue and gold hidden within their depths. Michael always felt like he could drown in her eyes. In his heart he just knew that there was no way a creature with such eyes could lack a soul.

The coloring of her body was a lighter moss green then her eyes, shot through with darker strands of green and black and a bit of gold. Michael knew on her front, the side currently turned from him, her color paled to a light cream over her chest and belly and down to just below the slit that lay a few inches under her abs. He knew this was her gentile slit. The blue one, Abraham, had told him she was considered feminine because she retained her tail, but she really was a hermaphrodite, somehow containing both types of sexes within that little slit. It was hard for Michael to wrap his head around that concept, but it didn’t make Shura any less beautiful in his eyes. Just a little more mysterious.

She had a strange kind of hair too, which fell about her shoulders in pale waves. It was another feature that differed from most of her kind and made Shura even more feminine in  _Icthyo sapien_ culture. Her hair was of the palest green, almost white, but nothing like any hair Michael had ever seen or touched. It was thick and slick, almost like strands of seaweed, and seemed to be able to move a bit on it’s own even in open air. Abraham had told him it was not really hair, but actually a type of sensory net that could detect shifts in the water around Shura when she was in the ocean. (The ‘hair’ was another evolutionary development, much like the tail, that  _Icthyo sapien_ children had to help ensure their survival, but was something most adults eventually lost going through puberty). The blue _Icthyo sapien_ had warned Michael that Shura’s hair could be very sensitive to the touch and to be careful and never, ever pull on it because it would cause her great pain. Michael never wanted to see her in pain. Sitting there, watching the sun dance over Shura’s exotic green skin Michael couldn’t help, but think she looked like the perfect jade statue brought to life. She was just so beautiful.

_Please._

The desperate, metal plea startled Michael back to reality and he blinked, trying to remember what they had been talking about. Then he smiled and patted the green hand clutching at his arm in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “Of course I’ll stay. I came here to be with you.”

Shura closed her eyes with a sigh of relief and leaned her forehead against his arm. _Ooh Michael._

A frown creased Michael’s forehead as he looked down at the _Icthyo sapien_. It could have just been his imagination, but Shura’s cheeks and shoulders looked a little flushed and he couldn’t help thinking her pupils had been a little too dilated when she looked at him before and… She was shivering against him! Why in the world was she shivering? He just couldn’t understand until she suddenly rolled her hips to face him, still clinging to his arm. Then he blushed, his eyes widening in shock as they caught sight of the first few inches of her purple, tapering penis peaking from her slit. She was aroused! God she really had a penis! Being a straight man Michael automatically recoiled from the thought. He had been warned she was really a hermaphrodite, but no words prepared him to actually see it.

Shura gasped as she felt the unconscious wave of disgust flow from the human she was curled up beside. She instantly filched back with a cry, making Michael jump in surprise, the human not knowing what was going on.”Shura?”

A sob escaped her and she tried to cover her heat soaked body with her hands desperate to hide herself from his prying eyes and horrible thoughts. It wasn’t her fault she was in heat. It wasn’t her fault she looked like this. She never felt ugly before but now… _You hate me!_

Michael winced at the accusation and the flood of despair that came with it. Shura felt the flash of confusion then it was overcome with uncertainty and treaded through with regret. “No, Shura, no,” Michael said, feeling horrible for distressing the _Icthyo sapien_. “I just… You startled me,” he continued trying to make her understand what had happened. “I didn’t know what to think. I’ve never seen someone like you. I didn’t know…”

Another soft sob escaped her lips and she refused to meet his gaze as she hugged herself defensively.  
.  
“Shura,” he reached out to hug her, to try and comfort her, but she shielded away from his touch, not wanting to feel his horrible thoughts again.

_No! Don’t touch me!_

For the first time Michael ignored her words and pulled her into a hug. She struggled for a moment then relaxed into his embrace. “Shhh sweet women,” he murmured gently, trying to calm her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just surprised. I swear.”

She shivered in his arms and pressed her face into his chest. He was so warm. Any prior disgust had been swept away and now all she felt from him was regret and concern and longing and not a little arousal of his own. She looked up hesitantly after a moment and met his eyes. _You don’t hate me?_

Michael gave her a gentle smiled at the tentative question and stroked a hand down her cheek. “How could I ever hate you Shura?”

Shura moaned at the soft touch and pressed into his hand, nuzzling his palm with a sigh. That warm look that made her insides tingle was back in his eyes. She melted before it, warmth rising within her chest. _Oh Michael._ She closed her eyes and moaned again, her cheeks flushing a light purple. _I’m so hot._

Michael shivered as the whispered sending caressed his mind. He felt relief flood through him as he realized she had forgiven him, but still he could never have imagined what would happen next.

 _Touch me PLEASE._ She begged, looking up and reaching for him with one hand while her other hand stroked her hip in an insanely seductive way.

Michael blushed scarlet as a sudden insight hit him. Before when he heard her calling his name… Oh god she had been touching herself and calling out my name! She… she has been fantasizing about me! 

The human licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. He had no idea what to do. He couldn’t honestly say he had never thought of having sex with Shura, but he had certainly never made any advances. It wasn’t right. She wasn’t his species… Of course that didn’t mean he wasn’t completely hard in his pants. And god he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. He never wanted to hurt her again. He licked his lips again, feeling lost. “I… I don’t know-”

Another desperate sending cut over his words. _Please, Michael. I want you._

God her eyes were begging him. And he… He was far too hot to refuse. He paused for a second longer then tentatively he gathered her in his lap so she was laying comfortable in his arms, her back to his front.

She groaned wrapping her arms around his neck, her body arching, begging for his hands. _Touch me._

The whispered words snaked seductively through his consciousness making his shudder. He hesitated then reached around and stroked her pale belly.

Shura let out a strangled gasp, jerking in his arms. _No. Touch me here!_

Before Michael realized what was happening she had grabbed one of his wrists and thrust his hand down to her glistening wet slit. _Please. I need you._

Michael gulped, his face heating even more. He wasn’t sure if Shura understood exactly what she was saying, but he bit his lip, a shudder running through him at his own arousal, and rubbed his thumb down the first few inches of her penis and to her slit.

“Ah!” _Gooood._ A few more centimeters of her cock spilled from her slit as he continued to stroke his fingers over her sensitive lips.

Her body instinctively started humping up at his hand and ragged gasps fell from her lips as he continued to coax her into greater arousal. “Ohhhh.” She sighed, pressing her face into his clothed chest and pulling him close. “Michael.”

The man’s breath quickened as he watched his new and unearthly lover whither under his touch. God she was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe he was bringing her so high so easily. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she gasped in his arms.

_If… If you tease me so much it will hurt._

She felt his confusion at her flustered sending and tried again.

_Inside me please._

Then there was a wave of fear, almost panic. “I don’t know where-”

 _Here._ She grabbed his hand and gently guided his fingers down to the opening below her penis, but still hidden within the slit.

“Oh.” His eyes widened, his body growing warm as his fingers felt the giving heat of the female entrance there within her heated lips.

 _Please._ She begged gently, but he could still feel the desperate undertones in her voice. She was burning with heat, so horny it was hard for her to think. He paused for just a second more then dipped a finger inside.

“Ah-hah!” She jerked against him at the first touch, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling them closer. He could feel her breath panting hot against his throat as he gently stroked her inner walls. God she was so soft and warm and slick and... and tingly against his fingers. He could feel her clenching, her hole trying to suck him farther in. She was so strong. So aroused. She jerked again, her tail slapping the floor and she cried out as he continued to work her, thrusting his finger into her and picking up a rhythm. He couldn’t believe how incredibly sensitive she was. Then he realized with a jolt that her species was not normally so vocal. He pulled his hand back, horrified.

“Am I hurting you?!”

 _No. Feels good. Feels good ._ She moaned, barely coherent and squirming against him in the afterglow of his touches. She was so high, so close she just needed a little more. _More please. More_. She desperately grabbed his hand in both of hers and pushed it down to her slit again.

He realized then how wet his finger was with her juices and that her penis had extended it full eight inches of length while he had been focused on her other part. And that he himself was excruciatingly hard in his pants. Without a second thought, he dipped two fingers into her slick passage and started thrusting his hand again.

“Ah Michael.” She cried out the words, withering against him as she gasped, drowning in heat. So close. She was so close. Just a little…

_HAAAaaah!_

The incoherent burst of sending was the last thing Michael heard before he felt her passage tighten around his fingers then suddenly there was a gush of fluid against his hand and he realized she had climaxed. He blinked surprised it had been that easy. Guess humans and mermaid are not that different after all.

He let her lay, panting and moaning in his arms for several minutes while he ignored his own excruciatingly hard arousal and just stared and her beautiful body heaving below him. he couldn’t believe this was happening. It was like some dream. A perfect dream. Then a grin stretched over his lips as a thought popped into his mind and he leaned his face close to hers.

“Does it feel good when I do this too?” he asked, suddenly emboldened as he reached out and stroked a hand over her dripping, purple cock.

She convulsed against him at the touch, a gasp catching in her throat.

“Does it?” he asked again, suddenly unsure and afraid he might hurt her if he went too fast.

Her breath came back to her and she gasped. “Michael. Michael.” She closed her eyes shivering with pleasure. _It feels so gooood. More Michael, please._

He relaxed, smiling at her plea and wrapped his hand around her hot meat to stroke her again, making her writhed against him in ecstasy until she came for him. Shura was already so high on heat and fresh off her first orgasm; so hard and slick with precum and the natural lube of her slit, it only took a couple minutes until she jerked, spurting her cum across her belly and chest with a cry. Being straight, Michael couldn’t believe how beautiful her male orgasm looked. She was panting, twitching, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as she rode out the orgasm. Amazingly her cum looked the same as any humans… There was just a lot of it. It took a full minute before she shot her last load and relaxed back against him.

Michael quietly stared as she lay gasping in his arms, her front covered in her own glistening seed. The man felt a strange, protective feeling come over him. She was he lover now and he would never, ever let anyone hurt her again, not even himself.

Enthralled with her glowing beauty, he suddenly found himself reaching up with his clean hand and stroking a finger down her cheek in a gentle caress. Her eyes fluttered open at the touch and she smiled up at him. He felt something inside him melt at the look. He couldn’t believe he ever had second thoughts about her even though she had a penis. She was just so perfect.

Shura pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it, licking his fingers and the spaces in-between in a incredibly seductive manner that made him shiver against her, his dick, impossibly, hardening even more. He ached now. Truth be told he had been aching for awhile, but it didn’t matter. He was with Shura.

Michael felt her shift her weight around, half turning in his lap and suddenly she was pressing a hand against his chest. _Michael. I want to see you._ She sent in soft, almost shy, mental whisper, her fingers plucking at his shirt.

He gasped, startled, a bight embarrassed flush spreading over his cheeks. “What?!”

 _Will you take off these clothes?_ She plucked at the cloth of his shirt again as if to make her point. _Will you show me your skin?_

He was fluster by her question. He was nothing like her. She was so perfect and he… He was just an ordinary fisherman albeit a blond one with blue eyes whom people say was handsome in a rugged sort of way, but still! He looked away from her feeling embarrassed with his large, clumsy from. “Shura I’m not like you. I have no female entrance. I-”

 _It does not matter._ She whispered through her mind, pressing his palm to his chest again. _I just want to feel you against me. You’re skin. You’re pleasure. Please. Become naked for me._

Michael stammered and blushed, but in the end he did what she asked. He could never deny her anything. He stripped down and now completely naked he turned back to where she lay, shifting nervously from foot to foot and looking around, unable to meet her eyes as the cool sea breeze licked at his buttocks sending a shiver over his hot skin. And she just stared, her eyes drinking in his form.

 _You are different._ She finally said.

He blushed, moving to cover himself with his hands, but she sat up and leaned forward catching his wrists to stop him. She could feel his embarrassment. There was no need for it.

 _I don’t care,_ she said gently moving his hands away from his genitalia. She looked up over his strong chest and into his face, her eyes shining with lust and longing. _I want you._

Before he could say anything she lowered her head and licked his straining dick.

“Ah! Shura what are you doing?!” He flinched back at the casual intimate touch, not entirely sure why as he did so.

Her confusion melded with his own as she looked up, a slight frown on her face. _I have seen the Abraham do such things in heat. It is something you finless ones do in mating, is it not?_

Michael rubbed his neck bashfully, still unable to meet her eyes. “Well yes but-“

Shura leaned towards him on her hands, her lips parted in unconscious seduction as she sent another plea to him. _Please let me give you pleasures as you have given me. You are in heat, yes?_

“We…” Michael hesitated, scratching his head and blushing deeper. “My kind are kinda always in heat.”

 _Then may I please._ She asked, gesturing a hand towards his penis even though he was still too far away for her to touch.

Damn. Michael swallowed hard, his eyes suddenly glued to the beautiful creature before him all, but begging him to let her suck his dick. He knew it was wrong. Cross species sex was supposed to be taboo, but in the end he relented because it was her.

Unable to find his voice he nodded to her and was dazzled by a smile.

 _Lay back please._ She said, motioning to her bed of woven reeds and moss. _It is hard for me to sit like this for a long time._

He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and stepped forward to lie down as she asked, not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

 _Relax._ She whispered when he jumped from her touch. She squeezing his shoulders gently then caressing his chest, her hands sliding down to his groin.

Michael closed his eyes, letting a slow breath out through his nose trying to do as she asked. The bed smelled grassy and rich, like the earth. It was nice. And her hands… He licked his lips trying to relax, but anticipation twisted sickly within his stomach.

  
_You’re trembling._

The soft sending came to him as she caressed one of his legs, stroking his inner thigh and making him shiver. “Shura I’m not sure we should-“ he said finding his voice again, but her own voice cut over his, making him quiet to hear her.

“Michael.” _I will take care of you._

He shivered harder, heat flashing over his skin as she suddenly started to nuzzle and lick his length.

“Ah Shura!” he cried out, his hands clenching at his sides and his back arching slightly as his hard aching length finally got the attention it needed.

He felt her chucking in his mind and he lifted his head to find her situated between his legs, handling and lapping at his dick. _Good?_

“Yes.” he gasped out, his head falling back at the sweet sensation as his hands twisted in the reeds that made up the bed.

She smiled and sucked him into her mouth making his breath hitch. It was good. So good. How was it she this good and yet never sucked before?

A low moan from him made a happy thrill swell within Shura and she sucked his length deeper into her mouth, swallowing around him. He was a good size, at least seven inches, but she had no problem deep throating him. She was used to swallowing large chunks of flesh, usually while feeding on the fish she caught, but it still made her all, but lack of gag reflex perfect for sucking cock. She let her lips press against his hip, swallowing him whole and pulsed her throat around him. He cried out, jerking, his hips thrusting against her and she smiled knowing that was a good sign. She pulled herself up, letting him slid out of her throat. She caught his slick heavy weight in a hand as it fell towards his stomach and put her lips to him again, humming against his length. A sob fell from his lips and his hips thrust against her again. She squeezed his balls gently as she nuzzled and hummed against his cock. She could instinctively feel he was close, but she couldn’t let him cum yet. Not like this.

A strangled whimper escaped Michael’s throat as she pulled away and he almost reached down and fisted his own dick, but the vision that materialized in front of him as he opened his eyes froze his hand.

Shura had leaned back on one hand, her own cum still glistening against her belly as she spreading her slit with the fingers of her other hand, presenting her female entrance to him, already slick and wet and ready for the taking.

 _Please would you be inside me._ The seductive whisper echoed through his mind as she lazily rubbing a thumb over her own dick and held herself open for him.

Michael shook with the effort it took to hold himself back. “God Shura,” he gasped, his eyes glued to her glistening slit and the deep purple folds inside. “I want to. More than anything but… I don’t want to hurt you.”

She seemed to chuckle in his mind, her smile growing wider as she humped her hips playfully at him. _Do not worry sweet Michael. I have taken larger then you._

Looking at the length of her dick, he believed it (and he didn’t take offence because honest was just what she was). She was bigger than him by at least an inch, but then her penis was also tapered. His was not. What if he-

 _Please,_ she whined, getting impatient and thrusting her hips a little harder. _I am so hot for you. I want you in me._

That did it. Michael swallowed hard, staring at her posed there, horny and inviting. “A-alright. But if it hurts at all tell me.”

 _I am stretched and wet._ She whispered through his mind, lustfully licking at her soaked fingers. _It will not hurt. Trust me._

After that he was on top of her. He couldn’t remember exactly how it happened, but he found himself crouched on all fours above her, his legs split over her tail and his tip pressing at her entrance and she was grinning joyfully up at him.

“Oh!” She gasped as he pushed the head in. _So good. You’re tip is so thick!_

“God, Shura. Shura!” He cried out as her slick walls pulsed around him and heat flushed through his body. He plunged the rest of his length into wet depths in one great thrust then held it there for a moment, panting to get his breath back. God she felt so good. Her walls seemed to hug him. Her natural lube somehow tingled just a little against his bare skin, sending a trill deep inside him. It was stickier and thicker than a human woman’s secretions; more like bottled lube or even the consistency of cum. He was worried for a second when he felt the slight tingling turn so intense that it almost burned, but it felt so damn good. He groaned, dropping his head, his eyes closing as he tried to sort out the sensations. So fucking good.

Her hands found him then, running through his hair before lifting his chin so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

 _Mate me._ She whispered.

And he did; he lifted his hips up and pounded into her with abandon as she cried encouragements into his mind, his name slipping from her lips time and again.

And when he came, she came with him. He drew back once more then thrust into her as deep as far as he could, grinding his hips into hers as he erupted into her depths with a roar. She cried out under him, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she pressed her body up against his, trying to force him deeper within her. She bit her lip, her eyes squeezing shut as her nails dug into his back and he felt her clench around his spurting dick. Panting, they held on together for a long second, their bodies tight and shivering with tension before Michael felt the tell-tale gush of fluid around his groin as her orgasm hit and she flopped back to the ground gasping. His orgasm was spent and he was softening within her as this happened, but the flush of her liquids brought on a fresh hot tingling with it. He tried to pull out, but suddenly she was thrusting her hips up against him again and her female passage clamped down on his length trapping him within her. He cried out uncontrollably as her inner walls throbbed with her pulse, relentlessly stroking his dick to a new erection. Shivering with sensation, a sob escaped his lips. It was almost too much. Just when he thought he would beg her to release him, her body relaxed. Then she clenched around him again, sucking him in and the impossible happened. He came again.

 

 

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Michael lay on his back staring up at the ceiling as he gasped for air in the aftermath. He felt Shura’s heat as she curl up beside him, wrapping her arms around his and snuggle against him with a content sigh. He turned his head a bit to look at her. Her face was smooth and peaceful. He could feel her contentment like an aura around her. In her opinion they had just had good sex, possibly even great sex. In his opinion… God she had ruined him. He had never had such incredible sex in his life! Their orgasms seemed to last for hours to Michael even though he knew it could only have been ten minutes at the most. Ten minutes! Without a doubt it had been been the single most incredible experience of his life. He had so many orgasms in a row that by the time he was able to pull out he had climaxed dry several times. It should have hurt, orgasming so many times, but somehow, because he was inside her, it hadn't. He had lost track of exactly how many time he had cum, but he knew it had been more than five. Now his balls were sore, his dick tender, there was a dull throbbing ache in his lower belly and he was surprised he hadn’t passed out, but it was all worth it. He was completely wiped out, but felt more satisfied then he had ever felt in his life.

_Mmm you swelled so sweetly within me._

Michael felt the sending grace his mind as Shura nuzzled his shoulder. He rolled over on his side and pulled her into a hug as a response.

“God girl,” he whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head and closing his eyes with a sigh. “You make me feel like a teenage again.”

 _That is good?_ She asked, looking up at him shyly, her heat having receded enough that she could think about more then just sex for the moment.

“Oooh Shura,” he whispered huskily, pulling back a little so that he could look at her as he lovingly cradled her cheek in a hand. “That is very, very good.”

She blushed, looking down. So cute, he thought before her sending came to him.

 _I will be in heat for many sunrises_ , she said quietly in his mind while tracing a finger over his chest. _Will you be with me?_ She looked up, her green eyes pleading. _Be my mate?_

Michael smiled sleepily at her. “It will be my pleasure.”

She grinned playfully, pushing her cheek against his chest, her eyes still on his face. _Yes it will be._ She teased. She knew she had given him pleasure and was very pleased with herself because of it.

His smile widened at her obvious happiness and on a whim he leaned down and kissed her mouth for the first time. She started at first, unfamiliar with the practice, then leaned into the wonderful sensation as she felt heat rise within her at the intimate touch. She tried to catch his mouth in another kiss as he pulled away, but instead he nipped her throat gently then began to kiss her neck and chest, licking away her cum as he found it. She gasped, closing her eyes, her body arching slightly against the wonderful feeling as his kisses slowly traveled down her body until he reached her slit. Then he licked her lower lips and smiled as she shivered against him, her hips thrusting up to meet his mouth. He sucked at her silt with abandon, knowing he was pleasuring her and not caring about anything else. She tasted so good – salty but sweet – and her juices tingled against his skin, warming his lips. And oh the way she moaned and squirmed under his touch.

“God Shura,” he whispered, resting his cheek against her hip and closing his eyes as he caressing her soft belly with a hand. “I love you.”

_I think I may love you too._

Michael was startled by the gentle words drifting over his mind. He was even more startled he had said _those_ words out loud. It had been an unconscious confession and it now made him blush and look away from her. “You’re just saying that.”

“No.” She sat up suddenly and caught his face in her hands, making him look at her, as if just hearing her say something other than his name out loud wasn’t surprising enough. _If your word ‘love’ means as I think I does then I do love you. I do!_

He stared at her, his mouth slightly open. How could such a perfect creature love him? But… He had no reason to doubt her. She was so honest and true; so open with her feeling. She had never lied to him before. Why would she start now?

“Oh Shura.” He grabbed her in a fierce hug and was suddenly kissing her lips hungrily again. He felt her giggle in his mind as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Finally he had to break away for air. “You are so… incredible,” he panted, lovingly looking down at her cradling in his embrace.

 _Michael my heat._ She leaned back on a hand, rubbing her other over her slit and penis to get her point across. _I am only in this state maybe once a change of season and… I need the water, the sea. They are my life, my love also but…_ She raised a hand to Michael’s neck and her next sending almost sounded mournful. _You have no gills._

Michael clasped his hand over the _Icthyo sapien_ ’s and leaned into her touch. “It’s alright. Even if it is just in times like this… I will cherish being with you always.”

That earned him another dazzling smile. “Michael.”

He shivered as the word seemed to caress his hearing. God he loved the exotic way his name left her lips. “Shura…”

_Yes Michael?_

“Um…” he blushed, feeling foolish for suddenly bringing this up. “Were you thinking of me last night?”

She blushed, looking down bashfully. _Yes,_ she admitted shyly. _I have been thinking of you even since I went into my heat._

That confession made a warmth rise within his chest and he smiled at her dopily. Something told him she had been the cause of that incredible wet dream he had last night, but no dream could be as good as the reality. Still thrumming with happiness he reached for her hard cock, no longer having any qualms about stroking her male parts. “Here. Let me finish you sweet heart.”

 _What? No Michael it’s okay. You don’t have to._ She said, pushing his hands down before he could touch her.

His brow furrowed with uncertainly, concerned he had done something wrong. “But you’re still hard.” He pointed out, trying to make sense of what happened.

She blushed, rubbing an arm bashfully. _I will be 'hard' for as long as my heat is with me._

He blinked. “You mean like days?”

She blushed deeper. _Yes, days._

“Well… That must suck,” he said in sympathetic bluntness.

This time it was her turn to frown in confusion. _I… I don’t understand. I thought sucking was-_

“Never mind,” Michael said quickly, waving a dismissive hand, not wanting to explain cursing to her just yet. Then a wicked grin spread over his lips as an idea popped into his head. “Would you like me to suck you?”

 _My penis?_ She sent shyly, unconsciously cupping her length in her hand. Then she grinned back when he nodded. _I would love that… Is something wrong?_ She asked, feeling his sudden hesitatation.

“No,” he shook his head, but it was obvious he was nervous.

“Michael,” she said gently, stroking his cheek with a hand in what she thought would be a reassuring way. _You can tell me anything._

“It’s just - I… I’ve never sucked someone before,” he blushed, looking up at her shyly. “But I would like to try sucking you.”

She smiled again. _I would love that. I’ve never been before._

That made his heart sink a little. “I don’t know how good I will be,” he admitted quietly.

 _Oh Michael._ She whispered in his mind, pressing her body forward and up so she could rub her hands through his hair then she rested her forehead against his. _It will be perfect because it’s you._

“God Shura.” He panted a bit, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead against hers. He was too sore to become erect again, but even so her words sent a little thrill through him. “Let me blow you,” he whispered huskily.

Before she could ask what that meant, he swept her around in his strong arms and gently laid her down on the soft reed bed. Then his lips were on her dick, lipping and licking and sucking and humming against her sensitive flesh with an almost impossible eagerness even if he was a bit clumbsy and she was gasping and withering and thrusting and humping under him, her mind exploding with pleasure.

It only took him a few minutes to get her off, then she was gushing thick spurts of cum into his mouth, her body squirming under him. Her seed was strangely sweet and he swallowed it down without a thought even though there was a lot of it. It tingled on the way down and settled warm in his belly, making him feel satisfied with the job he had done as she went limp under him. He lapped the last of the semen away from her skin, licking his tingling lips, then wrapped his arms around her.

“Michael.”She sighed content. _That was… perfect._

“You make me perfect,” he whispered, nuzzling her shoulder.

 _I never knew something like that could feel so good._ She murmured dreamily, leaning herself against his chest. _No wonder you're kind sucks._

Michael smiled, amused with her words and petted a hand over her hair. “Rest sweet Shura,” he whispered, gently caressing her gills as her eyes drooped sleepily. “You are exhausted. I will be right here when you awake.” _My love… you are so_ _beautiful,_ he thought contentedly, his hand moving down to stroke over her belly. She moaned, pressing into the touch _. I will never let anyone hurt you,_ he thought protectively, kissing her temple before letting his arms wrapped around her and spooning her with his warm body as they both fell towards sleep.

 _I love you._ She whispered drowsily to him.

He squeezed her a little tighter in response and they bother fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember everyone, this chapter is an EXTRA. It is not apart of the rest of the fic other than having characters in it that will appear in the main fic later. Anyway, I hope you like my steamy fun. I would love some feedback. 
> 
> Note: This is just a rough. I really, really wanted to post something today so I put this up. I'll finish cleaning it up over the weekend.
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry. It took so long, but I finally got this chapter edited. PLEASE, I am DESPERATE for a review of this chapter. Is this any good, or am I just fooling myself? Please, somebody?
> 
> P.S. THIS CHAPTER WILL ALWAYS APPEAR AS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS FIC. Any new postings will be posted before this EXTRA.


End file.
